Computing systems can support the manipulation and display of computer images. In particular, a graphical processing unit (or visual processing unit) can be operated as a specialized mechanism for generating images for output to a display. Graphical processing units can support generating images for display on display devices. A display device can specifically support displaying virtual reality images or environments, including augmented reality images or environments. With virtual images, including augmented reality images, additional challenges are involved when generating these virtual images, where the virtual images have to simulate a user's physical presence in the virtual environment. As such, a comprehensive system addressing such challenges, associated with rendering virtual images, can improve user experiences in virtual environments.